Strange Fruits
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yaoi: Gojyo x Goku x Homura - Goku discovers his craving for a certain fruit, and Gojyo is all out to get it.


Strange Fruits

Disclaimer: Ah, I don't own them, and I never will. Don't sue, please! XD

Warning: Yaoi, if you know what that means. Don't proceed if you don't and that same statement goes for those who know what it is but don't like it.

Plot Cockroach: This is the first time I'm actually writing ANYTHING in this series, so I'll introduce you to my pet, the Plot Cockroach. He's a he, and he's hardworking enough. You'll learn to hate him soon, since I'm an annoying brat. (^^;)

So, I'll list out a short synopsis on this piece. Uh, this one's pretty short, I suppose. The monkey has a sudden craving for Li-chi. It's not uncommon in China, but it _is_ rather expensive and hard to obtain here in America. It's the very same fruit Yang Kuei-Fei likes very much. Well, someone goes all the way out to get them for him… (^^;) How… lame. Dudes don't try this out!

Pairing: If this is all you ever read fictions for, here it is – Gojyo x Goku x Homura. No, I'm not tired of the customary Sanzo x Goku – I like it a big lot, believe me. I'm just… weird. After all, I _am_ an annoying brat, heh…

_____________________

== 1 – Yearning ==

He sat by the window, looking out. The air was fresh then; it was spring, scented with the gentle perfume of flowering plum trees. The sky was painted a pale cerulean, and the mountains beyond stood and light aquatic shade of blue. The nearby fields were littered with lush lavender streaks, the color of the plum blossoms.

Reverie; in a journey westward.

He had quite a bit of spare time to daydream, being one who hardly did much except eat and fight. And he was good at both. Though he hardly noticed it, he was curiously attractive in his way: cute, a little loud, and fiercely loyal. It was this strange innocence that drew people to him. Not that he perceived that, either. His world hung only round the sun, and that sun being his master, Sanzo.

Goku swayed a little, enjoying the breeze wafting through the open window. Closing his eyes, he let the warm, white sunshine stream over his face, and smiled. Somehow this beautiful day reminded him of a place, centuries ago, where he had felt secured, free, and happy. Though his memory failed him then, he never forgot that pleasant feeling of belonging. Sometimes he felt it, when he was alone, and sometimes, when times were trying, they were comforting in reminiscence and helped build his courage.

"Mmmm, delicious! ~♪"

"What's delicious, you stupid ape?"

Annoyed for having being snapped out of his daydream, Goku spun to furrow his brows at the owner of the voice that had mocked him so. He stood with his hands on his hips, glaring threateningly at the redhead.

"Food, what else, you psychotic trilobite!"

"Psychotic trilobite… now that's new," the redhead laughed, though he was beginning to feel rather irritated himself. "A pretty big word for a brainless primate, I'll say!"

"WHAT?" Goku started to storm. He was by now more than slightly aggravated. Not only had his friend brought him out of dream world, but he had insulted him as well! This wasn't fair!

"I said –"

The door was suddenly flung open by an infuriated blond, his eyes flashing with anger, and in a thrice, he had slammed his fan onto both the squabbling persons' heads. He then favored them with a near-polite snort, and left the room swiftly, leaving them lying on the floor and seeing stars. The argument ended there and then.

Goku got up, irately rubbing his head. The redhead got up after him, and for a moment they glared at each other. After that moment, though, they snapped out of it and resumed their own activities, that including Goku daydreaming and Gojyo flopping back into the bed and idling his time away, smoking his cigarette.

Even as he sat there smoking, Gojyo trailed his wine red eyes in the direction of the seemingly youthful figure sitting by the window. He mentally cursed himself for being so immature and silly, and besides, it was driving Goku away from him, or so he thought. No matter how hard he tried to make a decent conversation with the monkey, they always ended up fighting, arguing and dispersed by Sanzo with his paper fan. At the rate he was going, Gojyo wasn't even sure if Goku would really consider him as a friend rather than a comrade in arms in their dangerous journey westward.

And he'd like them to be more than just friends.

He didn't know why, it just sounded right. Gojyo, Goku, boyfriends.

The redhead flushed at that silly sounding sentence, a rare phenomenon to be observed in him indeed. Luckily for him, Goku didn't notice it, being too preoccupied by the scenery outside and by his dream delicious food. Gojyo hurriedly hid his blush and straightened his face. He turned to gaze at Goku.

"Hey, just tell me, okay? It's got to be something special! You just ate two hours ago!"

"Hmm?" the monkey spun around. He had forgotten their little dispute minutes ago, and he wore a smile. Dreams were a very good recreation for a heated person!

"You know, food's great, but then again, it think you're after something rare. You've got that really eerie craving look on your face!"

Goku looked at him, contemplating. He was sure that Gojyo wouldn't try to steal this thing from him, as he would when they ate. He had no idea that Gojyo didn't do that simply to tease him or act like a jerk – Gojyo secretly felt good to be sharing something off his plate… it somehow brought him closer. But as mentioned, Goku didn't know. He was at a loss for a moment before his honesty won him over.

"I'm thinking of Li-chi."

"Li-chi?"

"Gojyo! You don't know what Li-chi is?" he was surprised. The redhead merely shrugged.

"I'm not a culinary expert. I wouldn't know."

Goku smirked. He had won this round! He gazed at Gojyo, and nodded solemnly, in his cute, puckish manner. "Li-chi is a kind of fruit. It had reddish scales outside, but when you peel it off, the flesh is soft and sweet. I had that before somewhere – I don't remember where exactly, but I know that it tastes good! This weather reminds me of it. I wish I had some now."

The sentence died away, even as he spoke. He had spoke with such conviction, such longing and dreamy instance that Gojyo was moved. He didn't show it, of course, but it had struck a chord in him. Goku turned back to the window, and dreamt on. The redhead leaned back, and stared at the ceiling.

_You know…_

_If I could get it for him, he'd be really happy._

Gojyo glanced at Goku through the corner of his eye. He was still looking out through the window, sighing wistfully. Then Gojyo got up, and left the room quietly.

== 2: Trading ==

The marketplace was teeming with people. It was a fine town they were in, and Gojyo looked at his surroundings in mirth. He made his way to the fruit vendor and cocked an eyebrow at the boy, grinning.

"So, you have any Li-chi lately?"

"Hah?" the boy tilted his head slightly. "Li-chi?"

"You heard me."

"Hmm," he replied, and smiled cheerfully. "I don't think so! You've come much too late! Sorry!"

"What? You acted dumb for my few precious moments and now you tell me you've got none? WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?" he yelled, causing heads to turn in their direction. The boy edged back, with a frightened, but forced smile. Somehow, he reminded Gojyo of his bespectacled friend.

"Ah, ah, I'm sorry, at that moment I was busy and… maybe you'd like some other fruits? See there're –"

"I want some Li-chi, and I want them NOW!" Gojyo knew that he was acting a bit out of character as of lately, but he didn't mind then. He'd be happy with the end results, anyway. The boy cringed, and ducked under the stall to hunt for the fruit. He finally reappeared with a closed basket.

"A day old, not very fresh, I'm afraid," he said apologetically. "I'm sorry, but that was why I didn't want to sell them to you…"

"Right, whatever, just hand them up already," he said. He was worried that Goku might leave before he showed them to him! The boy replied with another annoyingly sweet smile.

"Right. That'd be $55."

"WHAT? Fifty-five bucks for this basket of half-rotten fruit??" he almost jumped out of his skin. The boy looked a bit offended.

"They're hard to come by this time of the year. Wait a little later if you want them fresh and at a cheaper price," he said, for once, his smile faltering a little. "That would be around next month. Plum blossoms come in earlier. Why don't you buy that for your girlfriend instead?"

"Girlfriend?"

The boy giggled despite himself. "Girls love Li-chi. I haven't really seen men pig out on it as much as women do. But take my advice – no girl's going to appreciate this 'half-rotten' basket. Buy her plum blossoms. I've got a stack here and I could arrange them nicely for you…"

"No thanks. Girls may not appreciate this, but boys will." With that, he walked away.

"Wait! You haven't paid yet! Hey! HEEEEY!"

Gojyo had disappeared.

== 3: Rivalry ==

He was feeling pleased with himself, as he walked briskly back to the inn. A basketful of joy he had, well, it wasn't exceptionally good, but it was what his friend was craving for! The redhead took a turn on the road, and even as he walked past the large plum tree, a figure appeared from behind it.

"Look what we have here…"

It was Homura, smug as ever. Gojyo jumped, startled. This wasn't a time to play fighting games with a god!

Homura guessed what was going through the redhead's head. He smirked, almost pleasantly at him. "No, no, I'm not fighting you physically this time, Sha Gojyo… but here, I have a little surprise for a special little someone. It should be a great surprise to you, too, I suppose."

He grinned, and flashed the redhead a basket he had kept hidden behind his back. Immediately he opened it, and Gojyo clenched his fist angrily when he saw them. It was a basketful of shiny, fresh looking Li-chi, and in between were stuck fast with small branches of flowering plum.

"I don't suppose…" he started to say, but he couldn't choke the words out. Homura laughed.

"It's obvious which basket he'd choose now, isn't it?"

Gojyo gritted his teeth in silence. He knew that he had lost. But he wasn't going to give up just yet! At least not before taunting Homura. So, he returned the smirk as best as he could. "I'll take a bet."

"Oh?" Homura smiled deviously. "Well, well, you've certainly got plenty of courage. Let's go to Goku, then, and see for ourselves which basket he'd choose."

Gojyo swallowed hard. This was tough! Of course that stupid monkey would choose the best out of food. And it'd hurt Gojyo a lot were it to be done right in his face. He swallowed hard, and Homura grinned even wider.

"Are you afraid, little boy?" he mocked. Gojyo looked up, furious.

"I'm not! We'll go there, then!" he started marching towards the inn. Homura rolled his eyes in mock-exasperation.

"You don't know when to give up, do you, really?"

"Hmm. Ain't not the time."

"Aha," Homura replied with conviction. "As stubborn as you are redheaded."

"What'd that mean?" Gojyo turned around and spat. It was unnerving enough to be challenged, but speaking with Homura was equivalent to hell. Homura merely shrugged.

"We're there."

Gojyo stopped short. He didn't even realize how quickly they've walked! Silently he hoped that Goku wouldn't be in at that moment. He badly wanted the monkey happy, but at the same time he hate this petty rivalry with the demi-god. In fact, he downright hated that guy himself. As they reached the inn's door, Gojyo felt his heart thumping faster, and faster, and he felt the adrenalin rush through his arteries, causing him to feel a little lightheaded.

Past the door, up the stairs…

Past a few rooms… this was it.

== 4: Confession ==

He opened the door into a crack and peered in. But Homura wasn't feeling too patient that late morning. From behind Gojyo, he pushed the door wide open, thus causing the redhead to fall flat on his face, prostrate in front of a very shocked, sleepy, half-dressed Son Goku, clad only in his underwear. It took a moment for the monkey to register the two faces before him.

Gojyo.

Homura.

Seeing him in his under garments.

"YAAAAAAAAH…!" he hurriedly drew covers over himself, and reached out for the vase on the nearby table. Picking it up, he flung it at full force at the direction of Homura, who deftly flicked it aside with his palm. Unfortunately, though, it landed right on Gojyo's head. A dull thud was heard. The vase hadn't broken; its fall was saved by the redhead's skull. Goku looked at them in horror.

"Gojyo!"

"Heh, weak as ever," Homura scoffed. He slipped into the room and sat by the youth's bed.

Wrong move.

In a flash Goku pulled out his Nyoibo and slammed it onto Homura's thick head. He recoiled instantly after doing that, satisfied at seeing the demi-god slide down the bed in agony. Homura always seemed to underestimate his strength somehow, and Goku didn't like that. He flashed his monkey grin at the scene. Gojyo had also gotten up on his feet, and was chuckling at Homura's plight.

"Well, let's get straight to business, shall we?" Homura got up, rubbing the gigantic bump that had formed on the very spot he was hit. Goku tilted his head slightly, not really understanding. Gojyo sighed and stepped forward.

"We brought you Li-chi."

"WAAAI!" the youth's eyes shone with enthusiasm. This was good luck indeed! But it was dampened by Homura's speech to come.

"You've got to choose which basket you want, and only one. You won't get the other that you didn't choose. And the winner shall stay, while the loser leaves," he said. "Here are the contents!"

He opened the cover of his own basket, grinning when he saw how enthralled the other was with the shining fruits and flowers. The room started to be scented by the perfume wafting from the flowers. Homura put his basket down, and then motioned Gojyo to open his. A smirk was clearly seen on his lips.

Gojyo hesitated, before stepping forward. The basket he offered was meager, not as shiny or as rich as Homura's. He put it down, not daring to see the expression on the monkey's face. Then, they both stepped back towards the door.

Goku looked at the contents thoughtfully. But he didn't take long to decide. He looked up, and grinned happily. "I've chosen! I choose Gojyo's basket!"

Homura's jaw hung open in mid air. He couldn't believe it. Neither could Gojyo. They stared at the youth under the covers. He frowned at them.

"You heard me. I choose Gojyo's basket."

Homura knitted his brows in fury. "WHY? His basket's half-rotten!"

Goku's answer was relatively simple. He hardly ever lied, and he didn't now. "Gojyo's my friend. Whatever he brings is brought with kindness and sincerity. It doesn't matter how fresh or how rotten it is – he got me that to make me happy. Food is very important, but friendship is even more important. Therefore my choice is justified."

Homura roared suddenly. He stamped his foot angrily and gathering his basket, he strode out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Gojyo was left standing there, before Goku.

"… Why didn't you choose Homura's basket? It looked great."

Goku sighed. "I'll repeat this. You're a friend. I appreciate your trying to get me this Li-chi. Homura's here just to spite us all. His was a basket full of malice, while yours is a basket of the friendship you've offered when you decided to come with us."

Pretty smart answer, considering that he had molten ice cream for brains. Gojyo was touched. He decided to be honest with them both, at that moment.

"I didn't buy you this as a token of friendship, Goku."

Goku looked at him, surprised. Gojyo sighed. "I got it for you… well, because I… I… uh, um…"

"Because he's desperately in love with you," Sanzo finished his sentence, irritably. "Now shut up, the both of you. I need to sleep." With that, he withdrew from the door, slamming it shut forcibly. Goku and Gojyo stared at disbelief after the fuming blond. Then they blushed.

"I didn't know… what about those girls you're always after?"

"Too expensive to keep," Gojyo laughed. He then sobered. "They can't beat you. Those girls were just a distraction for me to draw my attention away from you."

"…Thanks." How meaningful. He looked up at the redhead, smiling shyly. "Join me?"

Gojyo goggled at the bold offer. He stared at the other for a while before deciding it best to comply. Gingerly, he slid into the covers, fully dressed, and almost immediately, as he touched the soft sheets, he felt comforted, at ease. The scent of outdoors that always seemed to emanate from Goku wafted to his nose, tingling his senses. He had always wondered if the smell truly was a part of the monkey, or was it due to their long journeys… but now he knew.

They slid off into sleep and oblivion, and in the room, the sunshine hung on in the air.

Sanzo fingered his wallet angrily, while mumbling curses.

"I can't believe I had to pay fifty five bucks for that damned cockroach."

END

Note: Bah. That was bad.


End file.
